EdgeandChristain: Gettin Booty by The New Day
by LilNate03
Summary: This is just Edge and Christian/ The New Day Romance story that takes place in WWE Fastlane.
1. Chapter 1

**Edge &Christian: Gettin Booty by The New Day**

 ** _A/N: This story contains sexual by ManXMan. And this story will start off about what happened in WWEFastLane in my version. I'm not going to go to far on the first chapter._**

 **hope you enjoy.**

Cutting Edge Peep Show:

Edge and Christian came out in the ring with Edge's " Cutting Edge Peep Show" as their guest will be The New Day. Before The Brothers introduce The New Day, they have something to get off their chest.

Edge has a short wavy blonde hair, tall looking and was the same as always. Edge was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt, blue diem jeans and a pair of black and white polo shoes.

Christian has short blonde hair, with average height but, looks the same as always. Christian was wearing a black leather jacket with a black shirt, a pair of dark diem jeans and a pair of black Nike shoes.

" Welcome everyone to The Cutting Edge Peep Show!" Edge said as the crowed was getting hype about it. " Christian and I will be the host of this show. Tonight we want to remind you guys that " The Edge and Christian Show That Totally Reeks Of Awesomeness" will be on the WWE Network tomorrow. So check it out."

" Also, We want to introduce our guests for tonight, The New Day." said Christian as the crowed was hype about it. " Now, we all know about The New Day, with their Unicorns headband, using the "Booty" Catchphrase and massive twerking. But, We don't care that they are the World Tag Team Champion because we the seven times World Tag Team Champion!"

" The New Day are nothing but..." Edge got interrupted by The New Day entrance came on.

Big E, Kofi Kingston, and Xavier Woods appears on stage as they was clowning and was being silly with their Unicorn headband. The New Day was wearing their red with white stripes with pairs of tennis shoes. The music stops as The New Day has something to say about Edge and Christian.

" Edge and Christian there's no need to be jealous because we are the World Tag Team Champion." Xavier said.

" Exactly, you guys are hating on us that we are the Champions and not you." Big E said as the New Day got in the ring with Edge and Christian.

" We are not jealous of you three being Champions." Christian said.

" What's the problem then...Oh, know I know why you guys are getting mad at us because you two want us to booty twerk you guys." Kofi Kingston said as Edge and Christian act like they don't know what they was talking about.

" It's okay Edge and Christian. We get it, we are entertaining and you like what you see. You are in luck because The Authority wants to make sure that you two have good time. So, Rated R Superstar and Captain Charisma you are about to get twerk on. Hit it Xavier!" Big E told Xavier Woods as Xavier grabs his trumpet and starts playing.

Big E got in front of Christian while Kofi was in front of Edge as they was shaking their butt in front of them. Edge was throwing cash money up in the air while Christian was holding Big E by his waist and was humping him hard. The crowed was in shock was happening. Edge turn Kofi Kingston around as he lift him up and was humping in the ring.

" Watch Our Show! Watch Our Show! Watch Our Show!" Christian chanting as Big E was getting lower on the ground as he was twerking on Christain which make him hard a little.

The New Day Entrance came on as Edge and Christian was giving each other high five as they help walk Big E and Kofi Kingston go backstage.

 **I'll do this story better, if anybody likes it or not. It was just something random I came up with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edge &Christian: Gettin Booty by The New Day**

 ** _A/N: This story contains sexual by ManXMan. And this story will start off about what happened in WWEFastLane in my version. I'm not going to go to far on the first chapter._**

 **hope you enjoy.**

WWE Raw Backstage:

Edge & Christian walk backstage with The New Day as they was being the gentleman they can be while the WWE Superstar, Neville caught up with Xavier Woods as he was flirting with Xavier. Edge and Christian was inviting The New Day and Neville to their hotel as Edge are willing to pay for Xavier Woods and Neville room while him and his brother, Christian will share a room with Big E and Kofi Kingston.

" Hey guys we was wondering if you guys wanna chill at our hotel and have some fun." asked Edge.

" Yeah, it's going to be epic especially having the New Day twerking and I know Neville down for it." Christian said.

" You already know." Neville laughed as he was holding onto Xavier waist. Neville was wearing his red arrow wresting gear attire and his hair was all wet.

Big E, Kofi Kingston, and Xavier Woods look at each other as they stare back to Edge and Christian.

" We will love to come but, we want something from you guys." Big E said.

" What can that be?" Edge asked a question.

" We want to give you guys the BJ." Kofi answered as Edge, Christian, and Neville didn't mind that at all.

" You guys wanna suck our cock huh?" Edge questioned them as him, Christian, and Neville push them inside the Superstar Locker room while Edge pull his pants and boxer down as Kofi got down onto his knee and start sucking on his cock while Big E got down to his knee and suck Christian's cock and Xavier Woods pull his pants down as Neville started fucking Xavier.

" Oh god fuck!" moaned Edge as Christian gave Edge a high five as they both found them somebody.

" There you go!" Christian moaned as he was shoving Big E into his cock.

 **I don't want to far just yet so, I stop here to see what everybody thinks about this. I don't plan on making a bunch of chapter for this story.**


End file.
